


Why are you like this...

by Raava



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lena you gay disaster, Poor Amelie..., Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sexy sneak attack, Widowmaker is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raava/pseuds/Raava
Summary: The world is quiet and our favorite heroes enjoy some down time. Amelie is feeling more than just a little affectionate and Lena short circuits.





	Why are you like this...

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and my first time writing anything in a long time. Here is some lighthearted shanagains. This is set in an AU where everyone winds up back in Overwatch fighting the good fight. Enjoy:D
> 
> P.s. I'll edit this later too sleepy rn x.x

 

There was a party going on in Watch Point Gibraltar. It had has been over a year since everyone was in one place at the same time with no urgent mission to rush away on. The world was quiet for a full week now and the heroes planned on taking advantage of it. 

Most of the tanks had set up a large table to arm wrestle on with several massive pitchers of beer they casually drank from. Zarya and Rinehart were currently struggling to pin the others hand to the table, their whole bodies strained at the effort. Mie and Ana both leaning against a nearby counter all smiles while they exchanged bets on who's significant other would emerge victorious. 

The Shimadas and a few others were crowded around playing darts. One flew wide and stuck to the wall 3 feet from it's target. Soon after the first few misses everyone got the impression it would be hazardous to their health if they stayed anywhere near that wall. 

The rest of the team were spread all over the couches and piled on the floor watching a light hearted chick flick. They all lives and breath gunfire and explosions they didn't need to see it in their down time. D’va the only tank not trying to show off her physical prowess, was a pile of blankets in front of the couch.

Lena and her head in Amelies lap a hand carding through her hair. She felt light as a feather, having had quite a bit of alcohol in her system and her girlfriend giving her such a simple display of public affection how could she not?

The credits started to roll and Lucio got up from his bean bag to start the next one. The hand in her hair stopped to brush lightly against her neck. She could have purred from the contact. 

“Mon amor?” Amelie whispered. Lena hummed letting her know she hadn't fallen asleep. “Could you go get me a drink?” 

“Sure thing luv.” Lena sat up to look at her girlfriend. She was in a simple tank top and pajama pants and looked incredibly relaxed. A few months ago she would have never shown such “weakness” in front of anyone but her. The French assassin had come a long way. “Whatcha want?” 

Amelie tilted her head considering. “Another glass of red, whatever is left is fine.” 

Lena grinned and pecked her on the lips before zipping away to the kitchen behind them. Cabinets were opened and closed in her search for glasses.

 

\------------------

 

Amelie felt warm. Far warmer than she had in a long time. She was spending time with the people closest to her in a relaxing fashion with no expectations for or from anyone. Most importantly she was spending time with Tracer.  _ Lena. Her Lena. _ Amelie smiled as she carded through her girlfriends hair again. 

It had been a month since they had spent time like this together. They had both been away on missions and rarely ever got to spend the night curled up together sleeping in bed let alone awake and in the same room. When the world went quiet Morrison had insisted they all take the opportunity to train together. There had never been a time when every member of Overwatch was on base at once. Winston agreed and they had trained relentlessly for a week. Collapsing in bed every night. Thankfully D’va, Sombra and Lucio got so sick of the drills they snuck out to gather the supplies for the party and practically kidnapped Morrison and Winston to make them see reason. “Team bonding” exercise they said. Mercy strongly agreed stating “Working everyone to the bone is a horrible way to spend however long this rare occurrence lasted.” She would have to thank them somehow.

She would never say the words aloud but she missed Lena. A few stolen moments talking between missions and even rarer night's when one of them would stumble in after a mission to pass out shortly after a sweet greeting. 

Perhaps it was the wine she had been indulging in that brewed the warmth under her skin but after asking Lena to fetch her a drink she got up to follow. 

Peering back over her shoulder the next movie had started, everyone's attention was elsewhere.  _ No one will notice.  _ Amelie grinned wickedly at her girlfriend's back. Everyone would say it was pretty hard to sneak up on Tracer but WidowMaker had years of practice. 

Lena was muttering nonsense about a bottle opener when Amelies hand clamped over her mouth suddenly, pinning her hips between hers and the counter. Lena let out a surprised squeak.

She nuzzled the back of Lena’s neck. “Cherie…” She murmured. Lena trembled slightly at the old pet name. Amelie moved the hand over Lenas mouth down over her throat and to the hem of her shirt before slipping both under. Lena gasped softly as her cool hands flattened against her stomach, scratching lightly. A quick nip to the back of the neck produced a barely audible moan that only served to fan the flames beneath the snipers skin. 

“Tu me rend folle ma chérie…” Amelie murmured into the back of Lena’s neck before trailing kisses down the side. The fact she could feel Lena’s pulse hammering beneath her lips was intoxicating. Her hands trailed down to the waist band threatening to slip into bright orange sweatpants quickly laving her tongue over the hammering vein before sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. She felt the small body slump slightly against her signalling Lena’s knees had given out. 

A small chuckle escaped before the could stop herself. “You make me want to eat you alive….” She husked into the shell of Lena’s ear. 

The pilot immediately stiffened in her arms and jerked away slightly before crying out in surprise. “HALPSHESGONNAEATME!!!!!” The room fell quiet and Amelie let herself sag against Tracer in defeat, head thumping unceremoniously onto her girlfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes.  _ Maybe I shouldn't have snuck up on Lena while we were both a little tipsy… Maybe that sounded a little too much like the old WidowMaker... _

Reyes looked down at Sombra who was strewn across his lap with her head resting on Satyas thigh. The two shared a grin. “Let her. She's been looking at you like a expensive steak dinner all month long.” Reyes deadpaned. The gravel in his voice making him sound bored. He peeked over the coach to see the effect. Pleased to find WidowMaker already hating the world a deep purple coating her face. 

Sombra piped in without moving from her spot. “Honestly I'm not sure why you wouldn't want that to happen Rápido. I was sure someone had already talked to you about the birds and the bees…” Sombra looked to Dr. Ziegler who was currently trying to hide herself in Fareehas chest to muffle her laughter. Her usually stoic girlfriend struggling to hold it together.

Most of the room broke out in a roar of laughter. Amelie groaned into Lena’s shoulder. “Why are you like this…” 

Lena turned in her arms kissing her temple. “Sorry luv you kind of gave me a system overload.” She gave a small sheepish laugh before lacing their fingers together and leading her away from the dining hall. The pair gave a half hearted good night over their shoulders knowing no one would would hear them over the laughter. 


End file.
